homefandomcom-20200213-history
Home Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text in between repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. colors ff8800 ee9911 884400 ff6600 eeee11 dd4400 ee5500 990099 ee2222 eecc22 more complex formatting variables Sandbox See MediaWiki on Variables. sample for automation for main page ; New articles... namespace = notcategory=organization count = 6 ordermethod = firstedit order = descending ; Old stubs... (partial articles, in need of your improvements) namespace = category="article stub" count = 5 ordermethod = lastedit order = ascending Dynamic Page List (DPL) ; New articles... namespace = category=health count = 8 ordermethod = firstedit order = descending div and span This text is formatted with the span command to have font-size of 80% and line-height of 90%. This text is formatted with the span command to have font-size of 80% and line-height of 90%. This text is formatted with the span command to have font-size of 120% and line-height of 140%, and color of "dark magenta" or 8B 00 8B. This text is formatted with the span command to have font-size of 120% and line-height of 140%, and color of "dark magenta" or 8B 00 8B. Hello world! Hello world! Other formatting ; future topics Pictures Formating text around pictures Here's some text next to the adorable penguin humidifier. Falling water is a house that was designed by Frank Lloyd Wright. Color samples Some colors from Tangeled Web Weaver's new Monaco skin and trying out some other colors to go in a palette with those. Header bar templates for the main page from HeadingA a possible color set another possible color set another possible color set - greyish another possible color set - peachish another possible color set - brownish more medium browns e8cc99 f3d29f Wiki text and functions activitiyfeed/ default activity feed: customized activity feed (sample from help wikia): another customized activity feed (for possible use): Activity feed for new articles: another customized activity feed (for possible use): Help wikia on Activity Feed